


A tear

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: A role or the real person?





	A tear

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-05-10 11:00pm to 11:05pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid on youtube at the time called 'Look at me - Severus Snape' by 'Michaela Sz' together with a picture someone on the net drew which depicts my 8th and 9th sentence.

"Look into the mirror, Severus. What do you see?"  
"Nothing."  
"Look harder, my boy. What do you see?"  
"Just me."

At least that was what he had told the Headmaster.  
But that hadn't been entirely true.  
He had seen more.  
He had seen himself between Dumbledore and Voldemort.  
He had seen exactly what his position had indicated from the beginning: His two masters standing right and left, leaving him no way to escape. 

It wasn't his life he was living.  
It was a life he had condemned himself to after one mistake he had made a very long time ago. A mistake, that had ruined everything that was dear to him. 

And now, after all this time, a lone tear escaped his eye in sorrow.


End file.
